1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shrinkable polyvinyl chloride film. More particularly, it relates to a heat shrinkable polyvinyl chloride film which is suitable for a contact-packaging of a complicate shaped product such as a bottle, a cup, a vessel and other products.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, it has been required to use highly heat shrinkable films for contact-packagings depending upon developments of large size containers and irregular shaped products.
In order to attain a contact-packaging of a large size product having complicated shape such as a large bottle for carbonated beverage having a thin neck and a large body and a cup of cup noodles, it is necessary to obtain a highly heat shrinkable film. The known heat shrinkable polyvinyl chloride film has not enough high shrinkage. When the film is stretched at high stretch ratio, a tearing or a whitening of a film is caused in the stretching operation and a practically valuable film could not be obtained in such high stretching operation.